We've Been Through A Lot, Haven't We?
by DeadlyMaelstrom711
Summary: After the events of the Witch Hunt DLC but before the Inquisition begins, Aedan Cousland contemplates on what he now strives to protect.


The Hero of Ferelden had returned home to Denerim after a long trek from The Nest beneath the Dragonbone Wastes. His orders from Weisshaupt were to investigate what Morrigan was planning and, if necessary, to apprehend her if she poses a threat. But he knowingly ignored his orders and allowed his former companion to leave through the eluvian out of friendship. Despite what the Grey Warden's leadership had to say, Warden-Commander Aedan Cousland issued a proclamation that Morrigan was no threat and made it clear that he wouldn't allow any harm to come to his friends. There were some disappointed grumbles, but since then, things have settled down.

As he pushed open the front doors of his estate, Aedan was warmly greeted by Leliana. Seeing her made him smile, but what triggered such a reaction from him was the small child she was carrying on her hip. Little Adrian was now a year old and has already shown himself to be a lively boy, patting his mother's cheeks and occasionally reaching up to pull her hair. To most, the boy looked like his mother - inheriting Leliana's red hair and shape of her face. Others claim the boy looks like his father, having the same eyes and skin tone as Aedan. Despite his half-Fereldan, half-Orlesian ancestry, little Adrian was adored by the public and was the talk of the town. To his parents, the child was a miracle. Warden fertility with non-Wardens was difficult, but when they learned of Leliana's pregnancy moments after ending the Fifth Blight, there was much rejoice and celebration. Despite the fact that his duties as Warden-Commander of Ferelden make it difficult for him to be a family man as he wanted, Aedan always tried to make time for them. Today was one of these seemingly rare moments.

Leliana placed one of her hands on Aedan's cheek, one which he kissed gently and allowed himself to relax on. Her chin-length red hair shined bright and light skin shined beneath the sun, in addition to her bright blue eyes sparkling with much warmth and affection.

"Welcome home, dearest," Leliana greeted as she bounced Adrian on her hip.

"It's good to be home. Did I keep you waiting long?"

Leliana shook her head. "No, though both of us have longed for your companionship."

"I apologize, Leli," Aedan feigned innocence, "but surely you understand how demanding the Grey Wardens are becoming nowadays. Not that I should complain, it's just a bit unnerving that they're making me spend so much time away from you."

"I'm sure they must have their reasons," Leliana added.

Aedan merely shrugged and walked towards their balcony. As he leans over the edge to observe the view of the marketplace from one of the highest viewpoints, Aedan was soon joined by Leliana – who soon leaned her head on his shoulder.

"We've been through a lot, haven't we?" Aedan murmured.

Leliana looked at Aedan's face, studying his expression. "Sometimes it feels like more. The Maker often has many surprises in store for His children, no?"

"That's one way of putting it."

"Perhaps, but I suppose mankind can only guess at what the Maker's will is," Leliana quipped.

Aedan slowly inhaled through his nose and exhaled quietly, before taking Leliana's spare hand into his own. Giving her hand a quick, gentle squeeze, Leliana smiled and squeezed his hand in return as she began to nuzzle against his neck, planting a few kisses before looking up at him.

" _Vous êtes un homme de bien_ ," Leliana told him as she spoke Orlesian. " _Je suis tellement chanceux de vous avoir avec moi, mon amour_."

Aedan looked down at Leliana, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

" _Et je suis un homme chanceux d'avoir une telle belle femme comme vous à mes côtés_ ," he answered in the same dialect.

Leliana smiled at Aedan and leaned in to give him a tentative kiss, and he kissed her back. It felt sweet, passionate with a hint of desire. Pulling away from the heat of each other's touch, Aedan and Leliana stopped to admire the sunset as their young son began to fall asleep in his mother's arms. With each passing moment, Aedan would glance at what future might lie in wait, always wondering what was on the other side of the horizon. But for now, that will wait.

' _We've all had to endure so much to get to where we are now_ ,' he thought. ' _The time will come when the cycle eventually ends. If not, then I'll find a way. My family is precious to me. Leliana, Adrian, Fergus… all of them. And I will protect them_.'

* * *

 **Translation(s):**

"Vous êtes un homme de bien. Je suis tellement chanceux de vous avoir avec moi, mon amour." = "You are a good man. I am so lucky to have you with me, my love."

"Et je suis un homme chanceux d'avoir une telle belle femme comme vous à mes côtés." = "And I'm a lucky man to have such a beautiful woman like you by my side."


End file.
